3D/stereo is a technology that is growing rapidly. This technology is implemented in many ways. Stereoscopic solutions include shutter glasses, polarized glasses, and others requiring the user to wear additional equipment. Autostereoscopic solutions, which do not require additional equipment, are of increasing interest, but spatially multiplexed approaches can provide a poor viewing experience, and some techniques have been developed in an attempt to provide a good quality autostereoscopic display.
Some autostereoscopic solutions use a double sided film with contiguous features on both sides. However, this particular type of film can have some disadvantages. The thin land—either between the lenticular features and the substrate, or between the prism features and the substrate, or both—is set in thickness by the optics, but the sharp corners and the thinness of the land can cause delamination. In addition, differences in the volume and structure of the features on the double sided film can exacerbate film warping. From an optical perspective, the double sided film with contiguous features also has a broader horizontal viewing range than may be desirable.